¡Basta!
by kyokichi
Summary: Un entrenamiento intensivo, una discusion "¡ya no somos amigos!", una interrogante, un italia del sur molesto, un español enamorado y el hermano amour  al rescate 3.  leve pero muy leve mencion de ESPxITAdelSUR


**Notas idiomaticas:**

fratello (italiano): hermano

bruder (aleman): hermano

danke (aleman): gracias

l´amour est comme la guerre mais l´amour est meilleur et joli (frances): el amor es como la querra pero el amor es mejor y hermoso (literalmente)

Allemagne (frances): Alemania

Amour et autres affairs (frances): El amor y otros asuntos

* * *

**¡Basta!**

Se acercaba el inicio de la guerra contra los países denominados "aliados", la tensión se podía sentir en el aire como una delicada y firme cuerda que tensaba sobre los cuellos de los que participarían en esta. Los campos de batalla se encontraban vacios en contraste de la zona de entrenamiento donde Ludwig traía asolados a sus soldados –¡diez vueltas más!- exclamo autoritariamente. Los jóvenes arios corrían de manera torpe y cansada, el entrenamiento de su nación era arduo y pesado.

-ya no puedo más Alemania- se quejo el italiano, sus piernas no aguantaban mas, el cansancio era enorme –vamos a descansar y comer pasta ve~- propuso con una sonrisa, esperando una respuesta afirmativa de la persona de quien empezaba a sentir fuertes sentimientos.

-¡NO!- exclamo fuertemente el alemán, empujándolo para que avanzara y cortando las pocas esperanzas del menor -eres muy débil Italia, necesito que seas fuerte- dijo mientras seguía los pasos de este.

El italiano cerro aun mas sus ojos e hizo una mueca lastimera, no le gustaban los entrenamientos de su denominado amigo –no es justo- susurro –a Japón no lo obligas a entrenar como a mí- agrego.

-eso es porque él no lo necesita- respondió rápidamente el alemán, había escuchado la queja del amante de la pasta –y por quejarte, como castigo harás doscientas sentadillas ¡YA!- ordeno con su semblante serio y sus brazos, cada uno sujetando su cintura. Feliciano contuvo las lágrimas y empezó a realizar la acción mientras el otro le llevaba la cuenta. Cuando iban por la sentadilla numero ciento ochenta, Gilbert apareció siendo perseguido por Hungría -¡cuidado!- exclamo el prusiano, avisando sobre su presencia; aquellos gritos y ruidos desconcentraron al alemán, haciendo que perdiera la cuenta -¿por cuál numero íbamos?- pregunto cerrando sus ojos e intentando remembrar –bueno, no importa, empecemos de cero otra vez- ordeno.

-¡basta!- exploto el italiano, últimamente todo lo que hacia el alemán era hacerlo sufrir con cosas que para el eran inútiles -¡ya me canse!- exclamo con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y sus puños contraídos fuertemente -eres injusto Alemania….- susurro mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el suelo. El alemán pareció no entender la situación, en su mente supuso que su aliado deseaba escaparse del duro y eficaz entrenamiento que le había preparado especialmente para protegerse del enemigo –no me importa que estés cansado, vamos a continuar- dijo firmemente y sin gritar, solo como una orden tranquila pero imponente.

-¡no! ¡Ya no quiero!- rebatió -¡nunca comprendes como me siento! Y… me duele…- susurro, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos y dando media vuelta –lo siento Alemania, creo que ya no podremos ser amigos- dijo con una sonrisa torcida mientras se alejaba de la escena con pasos lentos y débiles. El alemán observo por última vez la espalda de su molesto compañero mientras sentía un nudo en su garganta -¿ya no ser amigos?- murmuro entre suspiros, nunca creyó que ese día llegaría sin embargo, había imaginado muchas veces que este llegaría, imaginaba que se sentiría feliz de ya no tener una carga más que cuidar y proteger no obstante, aquel sentimiento de gozo nunca llego, solamente uno de vacío.

Los días siguientes a aquella discusión, el italiano no había ido a su casa ni por asomo, solo era él y su soledad en la gran casa que poseía en las afueras de Berlín –creo que habló enserio- se dijo, recordando las últimas palabras de este. Recostándose aun mas sobre el mullido sillón de la sala, cerró los ojos, deseaba descansar, dormir y despertar sintiendo que todo fue un sueño extraño producto de wurst caducado.

Mientras tanto, en casa de Italia, este se encontraba acostado en cama, abrazando la almohada que se había traído de casa de Alemania la última vez que había pasado la noche con el -Alemania- gimoteo de manera lastimera, le dolía haberse rebelado contra al que había denominado amigo pero ya no sabía cómo continuar con la situación en la que se encontraba, su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que se encontraba a su lado, su boca lo nombraba, sus pensamientos eran únicamente para él, ya no para la pasta que mas amaba sin embargo, el continuaba comportándose duro y frio con él, haciéndolo sufrir. Lovino quien había llegado de visita entro a la habitación -pero que patético te ves- comento desde el quicio de la puerta -deberías sentirte feliz, ¡ya no eres amigo de ese macho patatas!- exclamo con gozo mientras una gran carcajada salía de su boca. Feliciano ignoro a su adorado hermano y se enterró aun mas en la almohada que aun mantenía la fragancia del alemán.

La noche rápidamente llego y el alemán se levanto, notando que toda su casa permanecía igual, en perpetuo silencio, ni un rastro de Feliciano ni sus "ve~" –entonces no fue un sueño- se repitió, cayendo en cuenta sobre la realidad en la que se encontraba. El sonido de la puerta de su casa lo saco de sus pensamientos y una pequeña chispa de esperanza de que fuera el italiano nació en el, rápidamente camino hacia el vestíbulo, queriendo encontrarse con su pequeña molestia amante de la pasta.

-hey west, ya regrese kesese- saludo el albino con una gran sonrisa. El rostro del alemán reflejo decepción, no era a quien esperaba -hola bruder- dijo secamente -¿vas a querer cenar?- pegunto por cortesía. El prusiano negó con la cabeza –cene en casa de Austria- contesto mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras –por cierto, ¿Dónde está Ita?- pregunto al notar la ausencia de este. Ludwig se tenso, ahora hablar del italiano era un tema tabú en su hogar –ya no somos amigos- contesto intentando sonar frio. Gilbert se encogió de hombros y continúo subiendo las escaleras.

En la habitación del italiano, Lovino nuevamente entro a esta –es hora de dormir- dijo acomodándose a un lado de Feliciano; un silencio incomodo invadió la habitación, haciendo que el italiano del sur se molestara –deja de estar triste por ya no ser amigo de ese macho patatas- se quejo al tiempo que rodeaba a su hermano en un abrazo –ven, vamos a dormir- dijo en un bufido. Feliciano asintió y correspondió el abrazo de su hermano, sintiendo la calidez de este, no obstante, no era la misma que sentía cuando el abrazaba al alemán y viceversa – no es lo mismo…- murmuro, demostrando que inclusive hasta en las pequeñas cositas era un crítico.

Las semanas continuaron y la situación continuaba igual, Ludwig empezaba a comprender que había sido muy estricto con Feliciano pero era por su bien se decía a sí mismo, no podía dejar al italiano sin entrenamiento militar, no podía dejarlo desprotegido, no, no podía -¿pero porque?- se cuestiono, era la primera vez que lo hacía en décadas, ¿por qué preocuparse por él?. Gilbert iba bajando las escaleras, era tiempo de regresar con Austria –west, ya me voy- anuncio asomándose hacia la sala donde seguramente su hermano se encontraba. La alta y fornida figura del alemán se encontraba de frente al gran ventanal con su mirada perdida sobre el cristal, intentando vislumbrar la casa del italiano. El prusiano suspiro, a veces su hermano era una papa en cuestiones sociales, menos mal que él era tan genial y sabio que podía aconsejarle -¿Por qué no te disculpas con Ita?- propuso.

-porque no tuve la culpa de nada- respondió inmediatamente el fornido -¿es malo entrenarlo para que pueda defenderse por su cuenta?- cuestiono aun sin apartar la mirada de los vidrios. Gilbert negó con la cabeza –west west west- dijo melódicamente –recuerda que Ita no está acostumbrado a nuestros entrenamientos, debiste de haber sido más flexible- comento. Ludwig cerró sus ojos y apoyo su frente contra el cristal –solo quería que pudiera defenderse, no me perdonaría si le llegase a pasar algo en mi ausencia- confeso. Gilbert cerro sus ojos y suspiro, su hermano estaba enamorado del italiano y no se había percatado de sus propios sentimientos –aun estas verde mi pequeño saltamontes- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba una gran palmada en la espalda – adiós west- se despidió, encaminándose hacia la salida no sin antes pasar por el librero, quedándose de pie unos segundos, pareciendo tomar uno de los libros y volverlo a colocar en su lugar previo. Ludwig repitió las últimas palabras de su hermano mayor, no logrando comprender que quería decirle pero seguramente era algo inútil.

Francia se encontraba tomando vino en su cálida cabaña de los Alpes franceses, dentro de poco se iniciaría una guerra y necesitaba disfrutar al máximo sus últimos días de tranquilidad y libertad –l´amour est comme la guerre mais l´amour est meilleur et joli- recito con una voz melancólica y dramática mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino blanco, después de todo, necesitaba algo dulzor para apaciguar el amargo sabor de la guerra que se avecinaba.

-ya regrese- anuncio la voz de Antonio quien a petición del francés, acepto acompañarlo a pasar un fin de semana en la cabaña –Lovino no quería que colgara- comento con una sonrisa de ensoñación. El francés giro los ojos – ¿el que te diga "ya cuelga bastardo cuelga me tengo que ir" no te dice algo?- pregunto, a veces su amigo no sabía leer la atmosfera a su alrededor. Antonio sonrió aun mas –claro- contesto –significa que me quiere mucho y que ya anhela verme de regreso en casa- comento al tiempo que tomaba asiento junto a su amigo y se acercaba a la chimenea que despedía calor –por cierto, creo que Feliciano esta triste pero Lovino no quiso decirme la razón- dijo con su mirada enfocada a las brazas que bailaban en una hipnotizante danza.

-esto me huele a amour- susurro Francis entrecerrando sus ojos y afinando su sonrisa, al parecer había encontrado algo con que divertirse – Antonio, regresemos a casa- ordeno poniéndose de pie –es tiempo que este oxidado caballero del amour entre en acción- comento al tiempo que se ajustaba su cálida bufanda de lana.

Luego de mucho sufrir, Feliciano decidió que ya era suficiente, tenía que olvidarse de Ludwig, no quería continuar cayendo en una fosa de depresión, tenía que continuar hacia adelante y superar el hecho que el alemán y el ya no serian nunca más amigos. Con una sonrisa algo forzada surcando su rostro, se dirigió hacia la cocina –pasta~ pasta~ ve~- tarareaba aquella canción que lo hacía sentir animado; aun cantando la misma tonada, tomo varios sartenes, los lleno de agua y los coloco en la estufa a fuego luego, posteriormente empezó a colocar los ingredientes uno a uno alrededor de una gran mesa de madera –vamos a hacer pastaaa~- decía. Lovino quien estaba en el patio cuidando de las rosas escucho la voz animada de su hermano y sonrió –que bueno que por fin olvido a ese fortachón- dijo para sí.

-oh vaya, entonces se trataba de eso- se escucho un fuerte acento francés. Rápidamente el Italia del sur se giró, viendo a sus dos huéspedes no deseados -¿Qué desean?- pregunto descortésmente. Francis se peino hacia atrás sus hebras doradas con la mano derecha –solo queríamos visitarlos, es todo- intento sonar ameno y casual para no revelar su verdadero motivo. Antonio se asomo tras la espalda del francés y se lanzo dispuesto a abrazar a su amado italiano –Lovino~- dijo feliz de verlo luego de tres días de ausencia.

-aléjate, no me toques, te dije que no vinieras a mi casa- dijo molesto Romano al tiempo que repelía el abrazo del español –lárguense antes que Veneciano se entere que vinieron- ordeno con su mirada desafiante.

Desde la cocina Italia del norte escucho los gritos de molestia de su hermano y preocupado, decidió salir a ver qué era lo que pasaba -¡Francis, Antonio!- exclamo al verlos cerca de la puerta –ciao- les saludo, invitándolos a pasar. Lovino maldijo la suerte de ese par y siguiéndolos, se interno a la casa. Feliciano mostraba una gran sonrisa, le alegraba tener a ese par de visita –vamos a comer pasta- aviso antes de regresar a la cocina. En cuanto este abandono la habitación, Romano los fulmino con la mirada –lárguense- ordeno. Francis negó con la cabeza –venimos a ayudar a Ita con su problema de amour- anuncio.

-ja, no me hagas reír- corto desdeñosamente –suficiente ayudaste cuando le dijiste que Sacro Imperio Romano había muerto- comento de manera altanera mientras su lengua siseaba casi silbando cada palabra –ahora lárguense, si quieren ayudar a alguien, vayan a ver a ese macho patatas, seguramente estará llorando y gritando "Italia oh Italia" o que se yo- comento poniéndose de pie y señalando hacia la puerta. Los dos varones abandonaron la casa, su plan había fallado pero gracias a Italia del sur, uno nuevo había nacido –despide a Feliciano por nosotros- pidió el español antes de alejarse.

Desde la última vez que Gilbert lo había visitado, Ludwig se había sumergido en un mundo de interrogantes, aun no encontraba la respuesta a la pregunta que se había hecho -¿Por qué me preocupo por él?- se cuestiono clavando sus ojos en el techo de madera. El suave toque a su puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos -¿Quién?- pregunto desganado.

-Alemania, somos Francia y España- se escucho desde afuera -¿podemos pasar?- pregunto.

-adelante- respondió, no tenía ganas de recibir visitas pero la educación estaba primero. La puerta rechino al abrirse y tras esta, dos siluetas masculinas se mostraron –acabamos de regresar de casa de Italia- comento Francis en voz alta y de manera obvia. Ludwig se levanto del sillón donde se encontraba sentado, el simple hecho que mencionaran esa palabra hacia que su corazón latiera vigorosamente -y-y ¿Cómo esta?- tartamudeo de forma nerviosa. Antonio se hizo el desentendido y decidió actuar como espectador, le encantaba mirar a su amigo en acción. Francis sonrió, el alemán había picado el anzuelo –oh mon ami, ¿Qué puedo decirte?- se hizo del rogar mientras acariciaba su mejilla con su dedo índice. Ludwig siguió a detalle cada movimiento del francés –si, tienes razón, ¿Qué puedes decirme?- repitió pesimistamente –lo que haga o no haga Italia no es de mi incumbencia- agrego, recostándose nuevamente en el sillón.

-claro mon ami, tu sí que entiendes- dijo divertido el francés, aquello lo estaba entreteniendo como no tenía ni idea –pero mejor dinos, ¿Por qué ya no se hablan?- pregunto perspicazmente mientras fingía interés en uno de los adornos de mesa que tenía el alemán en su casa.

-entrenamiento…- susurro el fornido –se molesto porque no quería entrenar y me dijo "ya no podremos ser amigos"- explicaba imitando la voz del italiano quien aunque no quisiera admitir, lo había imitado bastante bien. Antonio se aguanto las ganas de reír, la imitación fue muy chistosa mientras que Francis permanecía quieto, viendo hacia la ventana, apreciando como desde esta, si mirabas bien, podías ver la casa de Feliciano –comprendo- susurro satisfecho con la información –pero ¿estás seguro que solo fue por el entrenamiento?- pregunto interesando, sabía que el italiano era perezoso en ese sentido pero nunca se pondría a la defensiva y mas ante alguien a quien proclamaba como su amigo. Ludwig no entendía la persistencia del francés –claro que fue por eso- insistió alzando mas su tono de voz –aunque él nunca se había quejado antes…- murmuro.

-piensa bien allemagne- insistió, ya teniendo una idea de lo que posiblemente haya hecho enfurecer al italiano. El alemán se llevo una mano a la frente, masajeándose la sien –ya te dije que fue por el entrenamiento- insistió, en esos momentos se sentía como su estuviera siendo sometido a una ardua sesión de interrogatorio. El español veía a los dos hombres hablar una y otra vez de lo mismo y aburrido, empezó a explorar con la mirada cada rincón del alemán –limpio- murmuro decepcionado, quería ver por lo menos algo desarreglado, una pista, cualquier cosa que no fuera pulcra y ordenada, sus ojos continuaron registrando la habitación, hasta que –¡lotería!- exclamo muy inaudiblemente, había encontrado algo y a juzgar por lo que era, diría que era del prusiano –Francis Francis- susurro haciendo un ademan con su mano, intentando así, llamar la atención de este.

El francés vio a través del reflejo de la ventana como el español le hacía señas y volteando a verlo disimuladamente, vio como este le señalaba hacia un librero –oh, veo que te gusta coleccionar libros- fingió nuevamente admiración y con aquella excusa, se dirigió al librero –veamos qué clase de lectura lasciva te gusta- menciono. El alemán asintió y continúo reflexionando los hechos que le rodearon a él y a su ex–amigo para que este dejara de serlo. Francis empezó a registrar los libros mientras era guiado por los ojos color olivo de su amigo; su mano rápidamente topo con una hoja de papel y desdoblándola, leyó algo en código "la patata necesita del hermano amor", sus labios se ampliaron, ahora todas sus sospechas acababan de ser corroboradas –mon ami allemagne, veo que tienes una buena colección de novelas románticas- comento enmarcando su acento, aquella situación se prestaba para sacarle el mayor provecho posible –y en vista de que al parecer te gustan, quisiera prestarte un libro del mismo género- argumento al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño libro color rosa de su manga con el título de "Amour et autres affairs" –léelo, te ayudará- dijo guiñándole uno de sus ojos.

Ludwig tomo el libro entre sus manos, lucia muy pequeño y muy rosa para su gusto no obstante, viniendo de un país escritor del genero romántico, no debía ser descortés, tarde o temprano aquel libro podría serle de utilidad –lo tendré en cuenta, danke- dijo. Conforme con aquello, los dos hombres decidieron retirarse –léelo- ordeno una última vez el francés antes de partir de regreso a su casa. El fornido asintió levemente y espero a que ambos tomaran distancia para cerrar la puerta y regresar a la sala a intentar leer ese rosado libro.

-¿Qué decía la nota de Gilbert?- pregunto el español una vez que estaban saliendo de territorio alemán. Francis se encogió de hombros y se la mostro –nada del otro mundo- respondió. Antonio tomo la nota entre sus manos y la leyó, soltando pequeñas risitas de paso.

En casa de los hermanos Italia, el agua que se había colocado había hervido y con ella, la pasta se encontraba en su punto, solo para agregarle la salsa especial y –presto!- exclamo feliz Feliciano. Con una sonrisa en su rostro tomo la olla y dreno el agua, dejando solamente la pasta –pastaa~ pastaa~- tarareaba contento. Lovino quien recién estaba ingresando a la cocina observo lo contento que lucía su hermano -¿Por qué no puede estar así siempre?- se cuestiono mentalmente, su instinto de hermano mayor se lo demandaba. El italiano del norte pronto sintió la presencia de su mayor –fratello ve~- le saludo asintiendo su cabeza -¿Dónde está Francia y España?- pregunto al notar que sus voces se habían dejado de escuchar hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Lovino negó con la cabeza –se largaron así que olvídate de ellos- contesto secamente. Veneciano ladeo la cabeza –que mal, esta vez había preparado una sabrosa pasta- dijo desilusionado, hacía tiempo no comía acompañado más que solo por su hermano. Italia del sur al darse cuenta del tono de decepción en las palabras de su hermano menor se sintió mal –¡olvídate de ellos!... nadie los necesita además ¡habrá mas pasta para nosotros!- dijo intentando mostrarle el lado bueno y feliz de la situación.

-tienes razón fratello- sonrió veneciano, volviendo a retomar la actividad que se encontraba haciendo.

Alemania se encontraba leyendo el libro que Francis le había prestado, pese a la pasta muy rosa y a su titulo, la historia le estaba siendo verdaderamente interesante además nunca había leído una novela interactiva como lo era esta –_sus ojos destellaban en anhelo al querer escuchar las palabras de su ser amado sin embargo, en vez de dulces palabras de amor y comprensión, recibió frías e hirientes palabras carentes de este…_- leía en voz alta sin darse cuenta _-¿Cómo reaccionarias ante la situación?, inciso A: me trago el orgullo y finjo que no paso nada; inciso B: me siento triste pero comprendo que así es la única manera en que el podría tratarme e inciso C: me rebelo y quejo ante su comportamiento, eso definitivamente tiene que cambiar_- los incisos se presentaron, dependiendo de cual escogiera, el rumbo de su historia se volvería a trazar; con detenimiento analizo la situación, sintiéndola familiar pero no recordaba de donde –escojo inciso C- se decidió y rápidamente giro hacia la pagina que le indicaba –_sus ojos se cerraron en decepción, pensó que podía continuar aguantando sus palabras, su comportamiento, todo su ser pero estaba equivocado, el amor que sentía hacia el era intenso y aquellas palabras eran como dagas que se enterraban de manera salvaje sobre todo su ser "ya no somos…"-_ detuvo su lectura, aquello era como un dejá vu de lo que había pasado con Feliciano. Dejando el libro a un lado, se puso de pie y camino hacia la cocina, necesitaba agua fría, muy fría –entonces Italia….- detuvo sus pasos, el libro le había dado la respuesta -… está enamorado de mi- completo asombrado con su descubrimiento.

La verdad le cayó como un balde de agua fría, ahora comprendía un poco más los sentimientos del italiano pero ¿Cuáles eran los suyos hacia este?, con prisa camino hacia su habitación y saco sus bitácoras –Italia esto, Italia el otro, Italia aquello…- leía una tras otra cada nota que había escrito, todas mencionando a Feliciano –no puede ser…- susurro, dejando caer la pequeña libreta –estoy enamorado de el- admitió, sintiendo como en el interior de su pecho, el corazón empezaba a arder como cuando se sentía orgulloso de su ejército o de su cerveza. Con el descubrimiento de sus sentimientos y el saber que daño los del italiano, la culpa empezó a invadirlo, necesitaba urgentemente disculparse con el -espero no sea demasiado tarde- se lamento, poniéndose de pie y tomando uno de sus abrigos, se dirigió a casa del amante de la pasta.

Los dos hermanos comían en silencio, Lovino no quería mencionar alguna palabra que deprimiera a su hermano y Feliciano prefería guardar silencio, algo demasiado anormal viniendo de él. El sonido del reloj cu-cu que el alemán les había regalado inundaba toda la casa junto con el sonido de los grillos cantando, anunciando que pronto empezaría a llover –lloverá…- comento Italia del sur. Veneciano asintió –si, lo sé- contesto antes de volverse a meter otro bocado de pasta a la boca. Los dos hermanos se miraron de reojo, algo entre ellos se sentía diferente -¿Cuándo regresaras a casa de Antonio?- pregunto el menor luego de haber engullido el bocado de comida. Romano cerro sus ojos y suspiro –eso no te incumbe- contesto monotamente, no tenía ganas de subirle decibeles a su voz. Los dos nuevamente guardaron silencio, llenándose nuevamente la habitación con el sonido del cu-cu y los grillos, hasta que un sonido nuevo irrumpió la escena.

-¡Italiaa!- se escucharon los gritos del alemán desde la puerta de afuera. Feliciano soltó el tenedor que era sostenido por su mano y se puso de pie -¿Alemania?- dijo dudoso, no esperaba escuchar su voz ni mucho menos verlo. Nuevamente otro grito inundo la habitación, desvaneciendo las dudas que tenia Feliciano. Lovino al ver la reacción de su hermano y al escuchar la voz de ese macho patatas estúpido, se puso furioso, ese sujeto no tenía el mínimo derecho de cruzar su frontera sin permiso solo para atormentar aun mas a su noble y tierno hermano -¡basta!- exclamo poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia la puerta con su tenedor en mano. Veneciano al ver su hermano levantarse de la mesa y con aquel tenedor, comprendió lo que pasaría y asustado, corrió a perseguirlo -¡no lo hagas fratello!- suplico vanamente.

Ludwig espero de pie, afuera de la casa a que el italiano apareciera, anhelaba que se mostrara para poderle expresar sus palabras de arrepentimiento y sobre todo, de expresarle el nuevo sentimiento que fue capaz de descubrir. Desde el interior de la casa, escuchaba gritos y sonidos de cosas al romperse -¡Feliciano!- exclamo alarmado, llamándolo por su nombre por primera vez. La puerta de la gran mansión se abrió, mostrando a Italia del sur con un tenedor en su mano y a su hermano sujetándolo de la cintura -¡no le hagas daño!- le imploraba pero este continuaba avanzando.

-¡TU macho patatas!- exclamo señalándolo con el tenedor -¡por tu culpa il mio fratello è stato muy triste!- .

-lo sé- dijo el alemán, dándole la razón al italiano del sur –no comprendí a Feliciano ni a sus sentimientos y por eso no merezco su perdón-.

Los dos italianos se quedaron asombrados por lo sincero que se estaba comportando el alemán -¡pero ni creas que te salvaras por solo disculparte!- exclamo el mayor de los dos quien aprovechando el momento de debilidad, se abalanzó con el tenedor. Feliciano soltó a su hermano e intento adelantarse pero tropezó -¡no fratello!- suplico. Lovino corría con el tenedor en mano, necesitaba darle una lección a ese macho patata cerebro de músculos -¡toma estoooo!- exclamo empuñando con todas sus fuerzas el tenedor bañado en salsa. Ludwig esperó resignado y con los ojos cerrados recibir el golpe que se merecía pero este no llegó; lentamente fue levantando sus parpados y descubriendo que Romano se encontraba en el suelo con el tenedor enterrado sobre el césped.

-¡maldición!- grito, no sabía como pero termino tropezándose, impidiéndole realizar su castigo. El alemán paso por alto al italiano mayor y rápidamente se dirigió al menor -¿te ayudo?- pregunto extendiéndole su mano derecha. Feliciano sonrió débilmente y la tomo, siendo alzado de inmediato –perdóname Italia- susurro el alemán, abrazándolo de manera sobreprotectora y dulce –herí tus sentimientos y te forcé a hacer más de lo que podías solo porque tenía miedo que algo te pasara en mi ausencia-.

Feliciano correspondió al abrazo del alemán –Alemania solo estaba preocupado por mi bienestar- intento darle la razón.

-te equivocas- negó, separándose un poco del menor, haciendo que hubiese contacto visual entre ambos –no estaba preocupado por tu bienestar, tenía miedo de perderte, de ya no tenerte a mi lado, de ya no volver a oír tu voz, de no sentir la calidez que emana tu cuerpo al estar junto al mío, de ya no escucharte cantar cada vez que haces pasta…de no poderte decir que ME GUSTAS- declaro un poco nervioso y sonrojado, era la primera vez que se armaba de valor para una clase de confesión de ese tipo. Veneciano sonrió bobamente –ve~- fue lo único que emano de sus labios pero para el alemán, fue como una declaración de amor, un verso, un poema interminable, una canción incantable, una melodía pegajosa, un todo –celebremos comiendo pastaa~- sugirió.

-me parece justo- expresó Ludwig, entrelazando su mano con la de este y caminando de regreso a casa. Lovino se levanto del suelo y tomo el tenedor entre sus manos, posteriormente fijó su mirada hacia la casa, observando a ese par caminando hacia esta, tenía que admitir que esos dos le provocaban una mezcla enfermiza de ternura, odio y envidia, algo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto pero ya no podía intervenir, es la vida de su hermano y él no era el adecuado para manejarla, después de todo, tenía sus propios problemas con cierto español en dicho ámbito.

-sabes Alemania- dijo infantilmente Feliciano –te extrañe mucho- comento. Ludwig coloco su brazo en el hombro del menor y lo atrajo hacia el –yo también te extrañe Italia- confesó. Ambos sonrieron al escuchar la confesión del otro, se sentían felices y nada en el mundo les opacaría aquello.

* * *

**Mi sección: **

Hola hola, por ahi me habian comentado en un comentario que querian algo de ALExITA y bueno, me tome un rato para hacerlo, espero les haya gustado, casi no se me da muy bien esa pareja pero lo intente :). Saludooos ~


End file.
